


蛇雙

by mmttmmpeace



Category: mmtt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	蛇雙

[守达]

*蛇精x双性

*pwp

*代号M跟T

*设定上姑且是有感情基础的，却被写的像被强了一样[绝望

>>>

T仰躺在柔软弹性的大床上，痠软的双腿费力的动了动，却只碰到了对方埋下来的毛茸茸的脑袋。他细嫩的大腿内侧蹭了蹭M的头发，突然被掐住了往旁边掰开，指尖拿开的时候露出一道道鲜艳的红痕，M抬起头在伤痕上舔了舔，暗红色的舌尖仔仔细细的滑过烧着火辣辣的疼的红肿，有根指头在T的后穴试探着，臀部被托起门户大开，M兴致勃勃的捣鼓对方干涩的穴口，继续含起那汁水淋漓的阴茎吸吮。

窗外微弱的光线雕刻出一具美好的轮廓，T颤抖着伸出手插进对方的头发，掌心传来的搔痒让他更用力的揪紧，同时他的臀部被恶狠狠的打了一下，T发出抽气声连忙松手转而抓住床单，趴在他身上的男人和他对上眼，嘴里还发出啧啧水声，T被盯的背脊发凉，止不住的颤抖，却又爽的闭不起嘴，来不及咽下的口水顺着下巴滴到床单，T轻声的呻吟着，对方失去温度的竖瞳不紧不慢的瞅着他，几次深喉之后毫无预警的嘬了一口，灭顶的快感尖叫着淹没了他，在眩晕的视线里看着M跪在他腿间直起了上身，同样赤身裸体却比他紧结实的多，M的嘴唇翕动着，T的耳朵嗡嗡作响，迷茫的看着薄薄的唇瓣掀动着，吐出溼热的气息，深邃的五官埋藏在阴影下，T弓起的脚背，连小腿拉出的线条，勾上了M的侧腹，光滑细腻又充满着暴发力，轻轻的抚弄着带起酥麻的电流，T还没留恋够就被压住了膝盖，往两旁拱去，紧贴在床单上，毛发稀疏的会阴暴露在M的眼前，对方歪着头似乎在欣赏着隐密处的风景，T试着蹬了蹬腿，被迫大张着摆出一个M型的双腿根本无法挣扎，他看不出对方的下一步动作，身体却被停留在他私处的目光看的燥热起来，刚刚释放过的阴茎又翘起头，M的指尖在他的大腿根游走，黏糊的精液全都抹在了穴口边上，甬道莫名的感到痒意，就算被摩挲的有些泛红，指尖也完全碰不着那一点。

"让我看看。"

M说。

T终于听进对方的声音了，他知道对方指的是什么，下意识的想夹紧腿，纹丝不动，他能感觉到M抵住了他，不停撩拨着他的底线，T耐不住下腹点起的一团火，牙齿一咬眼睛一闭，侧过了头，双手摸到了下体，M讶异的看着那一条小缝，像是裂开来的又像是本来就存在，M看着对方轻轻的剥开两瓣，露出粉嫩的软肉，随着T的喘息一张一缩，T的脸已经红透了，体内的空虚感越来越强烈，他忍不住探进了一个指节，马上就溢出汩汩的清液，半睁着眼瞄向M又缓缓的抽插了几次，就被捉住了手腕。

M被送到嘴边的猎物惹红了眼，强硬的拉起T的手臂固定在头顶，俯下身子和T的肌肤紧密相贴，极慢的蹭着他往上移，就像一条蛇吐着鲜红的蛇信，匍匐蜿蜒着接近他丰满味美的猎物，T松软的肚皮碰到对方紧实的躯体时彷彿被吸附住迎了上去，坚挺的乳头擦过汗溼滑腻的皮肤，敏感的身体被冰凉至极的体温冻的哆嗦，让T忍不住想把对方捂在怀里暖和，挣动的瞬间T的胸前和对方碰在了一起，几乎没有留下触感的蹭了过去，依然激起T浑身颤栗，一路从头皮麻到了脚底板。

被一口咬在颈动脉的时候，T的呻吟卡在了喉咙，只有急促的喘息扑在M脸上，M在跳动的血管外皮细细的舔舐着，把他当成棒棒糖一样品嚐，T艰难的咽口水，望见伏在他身上的M宽厚的后背有着好几处反光，他定睛一看，那是坚硬锐利的鳞片，泛着幽冷的光，似乎是直接嵌在肌肤里，更像是从皮肉里长出来的，一闪一闪的他看的入神，渐渐的感觉压着他的躯体回温了，M的东西在他的会阴部蹭着，牙齿戳下来的力道加大了，就在T以为脖子要被咬穿的同时，M粗暴的挺了进来，未开发的女穴吐纳着过于硕大的器官，T的腿已经被压麻了，他能感受到对方在一点一点的挺进，颈侧传来的痛感多少分散了他的意识，T哑着嗓子叫对方慢点，却毫无疑问的被忽视掉，T挂着泪花的眼角，余光里瞥见M松开了口，接着叼住T的下唇，甚至咬破了他的嘴角，似乎是被血腥味取悦，M瞇着眼温柔的舔弄着伤口，然后猛的吻住了他，肆意掠夺着T口腔里的氧气，冰冷的唇瓣不多时也染上了暖意。

不知什么时候M的东西已经整根没入T的体内，冷血动物一样的男人那东西却如此灼烫，烫的他阵阵痉挛，但是T却感觉到还有什么在后穴边缘跳动，等到后穴被侵犯，让他清楚意识到那根粗长的东西，和埋进女穴里的是同样的，对方已压着他开始剧烈动作起来，T从来没有被同时插入两个地方，女穴还是第一次被发掘，就这么简单给捅破了，T几乎没有一刻停下呻吟求饶，嗓子发干发紧，泪水溃堤般啪答啪答掉，嚐了一嘴咸腥，还有钻进来的舌尖带着的铁锈味，他听见M附在耳边说要让他生一窝孩子，他听见自己抽泣着，断断续续的说，好喜欢你。

为了能入后穴更深，M早就没有压住T的膝盖，不过依然被对方兇残的东西死死钉在了床上，M在他体内爆发的时候，手上终于松了劲，T甩了甩留下勒痕的手腕，双腿发麻有些不听使唤，他往上挪了挪屁股，悄悄的蹭向床头，掐出朵朵瘀伤的腰从M手里滑开，M以为他试图逃跑，眼底的千年冰雪被燎起的怒火迅速消溶，下水毫无轻重，挑瘀痕最密集的部位一抓，把T掀起来翻了个面，T脸朝下被压在枕头里，柔软的布料很快的就沾满了T的眼泪唾液，M按住他的后脑勺，拎起他的腰，让他跪伏在床上，T扒拉着对方精实的手臂，还没被捂到窒息，下身传来的异样感让他瞬间停止了反抗。

M重新进入了他，两处一起，哪里都不会受冷落，但是这一次带来的感觉是疼痛，完全没入之后，有什么扎进了甬道软肉，比穴口的撕裂感还要无法忍耐，M轻轻一扯，T就觉得要被从里头割开了一样，额角颈边全是冷汗，连M什么时候松开他的脑袋都不知道，他只能听见自己喘着粗气，嘴里又咸又腥，视野一片模糊，耳边滚过一团热气，M耐着性子，一遍一遍的问他，还要不要逃跑，用最温柔，最冷漠的声音，碾过他的名字，耳珠被灵巧的舌玩弄，亲吻让他的耳蜗一片溼热，一旦M离开，他又觉得温度都被抢走了，从濡溼的肌肤凉到了心底。

哪里都不去。T心甘情愿的接受蛊惑，就算对方不这样反覆确认，甚至不用亲自开口，T总有一天也会被汹湧的情感驱使着奔向M，他氣若游丝的喃喃M的名字，和之前的许多声呜咽并没有分别，突如其来的动作让T差点就撞上了床头，划开皮肉的倒勾已经没有了，留下的伤口还是不时出血，摩擦，扯开更深的口子，各自的体液交溶在一起，M低头极其轻柔的端起T的下巴和他接吻，软舌搔刮着口腔，却一点也没觉得喘不过气，他着迷的沉浸于这个吻，痛感渐渐麻痺，取而代之的是从脊椎末端炸起的异样快感，M在无微不至的讨好他，他在淫靡的气味里得到了无比的满足，整个脑袋醉酒般晕乎乎，他迷迷茫茫的睁开一道眼缝，M的睫毛像把小扇子，近的几乎能刷到他眼皮上，他们看着彼此，眼底全是笑。

他说喜欢，他说爱。

他说一辈子。

他说，永远。

<完。>


End file.
